


Dance of a Dragon Mother and Lion Son

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: Sneaking into Roy's quarters as he sleeps, Ninian attempts to soothe her son's woes, feeling guilty for the current problem he is facing. But when Roy catches her in the act, they find themselves at a crossroad that will forever change their relationship as Mother and Son for the rest of their lives.
Relationships: Ninian/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 27





	Dance of a Dragon Mother and Lion Son

**Author's Note:**

> Had this done for a while, and considering it's Mother's Day here in and who's this is about, decided now's as good a time to release it.

In the darkened halls of the Order of Heroes Castle, the moon provided the only source of light to brighten the halls just enough for those making their way through to see. With its position high in the sky signaling just how late at night it was.

Which was exactly why a single hero was quietly making her way through them, taking care as to not be seen.

Rounding a corner, Ninian hid behind a pillar, making sure the last stretch of the hallway she was currently in was empty. Her target being the lone door by the far end. A room belonging to a certain hero that was situated rather far away from the other rooms.

She took a deep breath and looked down, the light from the nearby window allowing her to view her current gown.

A sheer-blue dress that matched her hair, the fabric starting around the bottom of her neck and traveling down to pool around her feet, snuggling hugging her curves along the way. Sleeves covering her lower arms while the rest along with her shoulders mostly exposed save for the pattern straps that clung to the sides of her shoulder. Accessories including a white, almost translucent-like veil that was wrapped around her elbows and flowed behind her back.

She had opted to move in her usual attire for tonight, not that it mattered, as the person she was visiting never saw what she wore.

At least she hoped.

Making her way down through the halls, her skills as a dancer allowed her to flow across the floor, making as little sound as possible while never slowing down. Finally reaching the door, she gripped the knob, and with careful movements turned it to open the door, doing her best not to make a sound as she entered.

Finally inside the room, Ninian gently closed the wooden door, while also making sure to lock it. Part of her wanted to scold the occupant of the room for being so careless with their safety, but she knew she couldn't let them know, with the reason being of who they were.

One of the few windows in the room was angled just right towards the moon to let a ray of light shine through right next to the bed, illuminating it enough for Ninian to make out the details of their head. A mop of red-hair with a face that held so much of his father's traits, but also traits of his mother.

Traits of her.

Ninian gazed longing down at the boy that slept under the covers, her boy.

Roy's chest rose and fell under the covers, his mouth agape as it took in long, deep breaths.

Ninian brought a hand up to her chest, gripping at the fabric as she continued to look down at her son. The son she didn't get to know, the one she left behind. And with her blood flowing through his veins, left with a big problem she never was able to help him deal with.

Until now.

Tilting her head down his body, the half-manakete locked her gaze down to the sheets covering his lower body, or more specifically, the sheets that were rising up like a tent.

Ninian's thin hands gripped the sheets, gently pulling them away like she had done a few times before, allowing her to view her son in just a simple white shirt and black shorts which were tenting largely. Moving her hands towards the waistbands, she carefully pulled them down to reveal his rising dragon. The half-manakete shivering at the sight of a sword that seemed comparable to Durandal in size, pulsing and throbbing at attention, clearly grateful at being released, but still sorely in need of one.

_"Errrghhh,"_

Ninian tilted her head back towards Roy's face, with the dim lighting from the moon allowing her to see the way it seemed to strain from stress. His breathes seeming more uneven, and the way his head turned from side to side making it appear as though he was having a restless dream.

Something she knew her blood was responsible for.

It was due to her that Roy was like this, her blood was responsible for what was currently plaguing his mind and body. And so, it was her duty as a mother to fix this.

Even if it meant doing something no Mother should ever think of.

Kneeling down by his bedside, the blue-hair dancer took a deep breath, filling her lungs with a supply of oxygen as she tilted her head down, pausing momentarily as she was assaulted by the strong musk her son's loins emitted, the sensation being increased tenfold due to her enhanced senses. Becoming intoxicated by a scent that had become far too nostalgic than it had any right being for her.

Opening her mouth wide, Ninian carefully engulfed the head of Roy's penis. Her tongue swirling carefully around his tip as she slid her lips gently down his length with just enough force that would be pleasurable to him, but not enough to wake him up from his slumber. She could hear Roy emitting soft groans that were filled with relief, his body seemingly relaxing as he slept blissfully unaware of the sinful actions being committed to him by his mother.

Normally Ninian would have taken a bit more time to prepare Roy's cock for her mouth by leaving a trail of kisses along his length or licking over his skin with her long tongue, but she knew tonight that wasn't an option, not when he had waited so long for relief. She had been preoccupied due to a mission for the last few days and couldn't attend to him like she regularly did, and when she returned, she noticed how his actions seemed stiffer, his body tenser and his mind seemingly having trouble concentrating.

Not that he knew she had noticed. Despite being his Mother, the two had rarely conversed in their time here in Askr. Her shy nature and learning of how she left him early in his life had caused her to hesitate and find herself unable to properly approach a conversation with him. Thinking she wouldn't be able to compare to the version of her he idolized in his mind, or that she didn't have the right to form a bond with him only to leave him once again when the conflict here in Askr ended.

And she was sure he was in a similar situation, a young boy who no doubt wanted to talk to the mother he never got a proper chance of knowing. Only to be plagued with the same hesitation she held.

Still, she cared for him, even despite not yet baring him in her world she could feel what could only be described as motherly instincts emerge when she thought of him. And so, she watched him from afar, making sure he was safe, and also finding pride in the young man he was becoming.

However, almost a few weeks ago, she noticed a change in his behavior, One where he seemed to be on edge, where his mind seemed to wander more and more, and he started to spend more time in his room. Not to mention how he would seem much more nervous when talking to his female companions, especially the well-looking ones.

She had her suspicions, and so, she investigated, and one time, when she got close enough, she felt the dragonic blood within her pulse. It was a sign.

A sign that Roy was in heat.

She spent the better part of a night debating what she should do. She knew of the effects of going into heat, how it affected one's mind and body to the point where it could be excruciating. Granted he was only a fourth of a manakete while she was half, but still, from what she had observed of him, Roy was definitely having trouble keeping it under control.

She thought of a few options, maybe stealthy set him up with a lady friend he was close with, but decided that wasn't a good option, not wanting to put Roy in a position where he could potentially do something that he would regret later on. It also didn't help that none of his potential lovers she read about were here in Askr, her best bets would've been his teacher, Cecilia, or a fellow manakete, Sophia she believed her name was. She believed they would've been mature enough to have understood the situation and help out while still being able to potentially spend the rest of their lives with the boy.

But in the end, this was the best idea she could think of herself.

Her son needed to gain relief in some form otherwise she knew he would suffer. And it wasn't like this was the first time she had to do something like this.

She and her brother had to deal with their own heat as well.

Ninian's head bobbed up and down her son's cock at a brisk pace, practically gliding over his member as she engulfed more and more of it with each descent. Her tongue slithering around his girth, squeezing it while she kept her hands in her lap, not risking to place them on the bed to help steady herself in fear of causing it to creak. Still, it was a bit of a challenge to keep her composure, she had more or less made peace with her actions, but doing those actions was something else.

It was hard not to feel excited. Her primal, dragonic urges surfacing with such a prime, well-endowed cock in front of her, practically setting her body on fire with need. Ironic considering her element was ice.

But deep down, it also excited her to perform something as sinful as this. Sucking off your son at night while he slept and no one else knew admittedly excited her. Not to mention, it brought back some pleasant memories of Nils. Ones she couldn't make anymore.

The dancer could barely suppress a whine emanating from her throat and ringing around Roy's cock. Not wanting to add a sudden addition of stimulus that could perhaps wake him up. She had to focus on him, not on the need that was throbbing deep past her folds and in her core.

She attempted to calm herself, taking a deep breath through her nose to help replenish her lungs while her mouth remained occupied by her son's member. Also whiffing up the intoxicating musk he emitted, it was familiar to her beloved, to his father, but it was different enough to be called his own. His scent was heavy, making her mind a bit hazy, with her enhanced senses working against her. It was hard not to give in to the pleasure, to let herself go and be wild with her antics, but she kept herself composed. She had become familiar enough with his scent to not fall victim to her urges.

The half-manakete's head bobbed, her hair swaying with her movements, with icy locks falling past her face and pooling down around his lap. In the process blocking her vision around her and creating a tunnel that led solely to Roy's groin. Her lips ringing out over his cock with the faintest of slurps. With the main source of noise in the room being the groins Roy was admitted in his sleep. Some deeper than others, some higher pitch, and some long. But they all held one thing in common.

They were filled with relief and pleasure.

She let her lips curve into the faintest of smiles around his cock, which was as hard as ice, yet emitted a heat that warmed her cool, moist cavern. Her tongue coiled around his member, while not as long as what she had learned a full-blooded manakete could possess, it was long enough to give his dick a squeeze.

_"Aghh,"_

Ninian's face hardened at that sound, she knew what it meant, what it signaled. And so, pulling her lips up Roy's dick, she only kept his engorged head in, swirling her tongue sensually around his head as though it was performing a dance. Never lingering in one place for too long as her lips tighten their hold just under the edges of his cockhead. Sealing off any chance of escape for what he was about to be released.

Roy's hips jerked as his cock convulsed and spasmed, his mouth letting out another groin as he shot load after load of his heirs into his mother's awaiting mouth. Flooding her cavern with ropes of cum.

Ninian for her part, kept mostly still, allowing her cheeks to bulge as her mouth was filled with her grandchildren. Her eyes closed in concentration as Roy continued to unload more of his sperm into her.

_'This-, Eliwood or Nils never let out this much,'_ The dancer thought, swallowing down the first batch of cum as quietly as she could, cleaning her mouth and giving Roy more space to shoot his next batch of cum into.

To say Ninian had been caught off guard the first time Roy had come in her mouth would be an understatement. Back then she had been completely unprepared for his orgasm. Finding her mouth filling up faster than she could swallow, causing her to release his dick in instinct. A move that turned out disastrous as her son had unwittingly shot his load all over his mother's face, painting it in a mask of white that forced her to flinch away. Giving Roy's orgasm the chance to shoot high into the air before falling back down. Staining parts of his lap, small-clothes, and bed-sheets.

Not to mention the mess he created all over his Mother, who had stains to pair with her face on her dress and hair.

Ninian grimaced as she remembered having to stay more than half-an-hour to clean up the mess to leave no trace of what had transpired. And that was just for Roy's room. She herself needed to take a shower to clean herself off and use one of her stronger bottles of shampoo to clean out her hair. And she had to do her laundry in secret several times to completely erase the stains and smell of her son's jizz.

It took almost half-a-dozen tries before she was finally able to get to the point to properly take in Roy's release without leaving some sort of mess. But the time it saved her was worth it.

Ninian's tongue twirled lightly around her son's head, focusing more around his tip as she wiped away every last drop of his semen. Allowing herself the faintest of pleasure in enjoying the sweet taste.

Removing her lips from his cock with low, _"pop"_ , Ninian gazed at her work, seeing Roy's cock glistening lightly from her saliva as it stood at around half-mast. Not completely relieved, but nowhere near as bad as it was before. She debated whether or not to give his loins another go to help make sure he was completely relieved of his current urges. Usually, a single blowjob would be enough for him to seemingly be good for a day or two. But it seemed as though her absence had made his needs grow a little stronger.

Turning her head towards his face she inspected it to see if it could give her a hint at what he wanted.

His mouth was agape and his head leaned back, his chest rising and falling. On the surface, he looked content.

But deep down, Ninian could tell he wanted more, she could feel the draconic blood within him pumping, aching at the knowledge of a potential mate being so close. It begged her, called for her to help settle its urges.

And she could feel her own blood aching to join it in response.

Ninian bit her bottom lip raising her hands from her lap and bringing it close to her chest, clutching it as her mind started to become a storm of emotions.

_'I can't, think about that,'_ She thought in her head at the potential idea brewing, _'I've already gone too far with him, if I go any further, then I'll have no right calling myself his mother.'_

Taking a deep breath, the mother stood up, bringing her hands to the bands of his shorts and pulling them back up over his softening cock.

_'I can't do it.'_

Setting the sheets back over him, Ninian made sure nothing looked out of place. And once she was sure of it, she made her way up the side of his bed and leaned her head down. Letting her soft lips plant a gentle kiss cool kiss along Roy's cheek.

_"Sleep well, my Blazing Lion~"_ She whispered in a low tone.

Turning away, she took a step towards the door, ready to make her way out.

Only to stop when the sound of a groan drew her attention.

Turning her head back towards Roy, Ninian felt her heart fall as she saw his face start to strain once again, noticing his breathing starting to deepen and his lips letting out a few words.

"Don't, don't go."

Ninian's eyes widened as she watched her son start to toss and turn his head with restlessness in his sleep, his face strained as his breathing had no pace.

He was still clearly asleep, she was sure of that. So what could his words be referring too? No matter what it was, it made her heartbreak to see her boy looking like that. And before she could even think, her body acted, kneeling once again by his bedside. But this time placing her arms down around his head and bringing Roy into a comforting hug against her chest.

"Its ok sweetie, it's ok." She shushed with a gentle tone as her hand softly stroked through the mop of his hair, "I'm here."

Roy seemed to calm down from the embrace, stopping the flailing of his head and letting it rest against his mother's comforting bosom, the fabric that covered it seeming just like the sheets for a pillow. However, his breathing was still a bit too deep and unpaced for Ninian's liking.

_'Is it?'_ She turned her head back down towards his bed, focused on the mild tent between his legs.

It didn't appear as though his loins had rejuvenated, but it didn't appear as though to have gone down either.

Was his body still aching for her touch? Was that why he said don't go? She didn't know, but she didn't have any other ideas.

"Mommy will make you be better~" She assured her boy as she released her hold on his head and gently placed it back on the pillow. Raising her body back up and walking down the bed. Not hesitating as she once again removed the sheets from around his lap and pulled down his shorts.

The half-manakete wordless wrapped a hand against his half-asleep dragon, coxing it with gentle strokes to rise up and reawaken. Before she was hesitant in her actions by fears. But if this was what her boy needed, she would not hesitate.

Once his cock appeared to be at full mast once again. Ninian removed her hand from it and had it gripping the fabric of her dress that hugged one of her hips while her other hand did the same on the other side. With grace, she pulled the fabric up, with the lack of a slit making it a bit difficult to pull all the fabric below her waist up, but she was determined to do so. And once the edges of her lower dress reached above her knees, she gripped the bunched up parts of the fabric instead and pulled it up to just over her upper thighs.

Most of her lower dress now clung in wrinkles around her hips. But it was pulled up enough to allow her legs more flexibility, and also help to expose her folds.

Ninian bit her lip as she felt a warm liquid drip from her cool folds, warmed up from the fire in her core. But she did her best to ignore it, now wasn't about her, it was about Roy.

Using her skills as a dancer, she had her movements flow through the air with grace. Placing herself on the bed with the faintest of squeaks and creaks. Moving around so that she kneeled on a leg by both sides of Roy's hips, with his sword pointing straight up at her scabbard.

However, she wasn't going to have him sheathe himself inside of her, at least, she planned not to.

Carefully, she lowered her hips down towards his lap, the head of his dragon becoming hidden under the fabric of her raised skirt.

Ninian shivered and let out a small moan as she felt his tip brush up against her folds, traveling up before stopping right below her clit. Pushing her hips slightly forward, she held the underside of his upper dick against her folds while pressing it against his lap, biting down on her lips as she felt her lower lips quiver and leak her icy-precum over his sensitive skin.

"Uhhh~" Roy groaned, clearly being taken aback in his sleep by the new sensation. Ninian watched with lidded, longing eyes as the strain on his face began to relax.

_'For my boy~'_ She mentally declared, clenching the fists in front of her face as she began to lightly rock her hips around his lap, pinning his cock against it and her folds as she moved it up and down his length. Never letting it enter, but still giving it as much pleasure as she could.

_"Hee~"_ Ninain moaned lightly, bringing a finger up to her lips to bite down on and stiffen her moans, her other hand planted firmly on Roy's developing chest to help steady herself. She took note of how his chest was broad like his father, but not as developed, a bit more mushy like her brother.

The dancer committed to her role, rolling her hips over his lap, swaying them to the music of his moans and groans. Her pussy-lips dragging over his cock as she was leaking juices all over him. It would be a pain to clean up, especially after he came, but she would worry about that later, instead she focused on the now.

Ninian's mind entered a trance, where everything around her vanished, her circumstances, her thoughts, and fears, anything that was unnecessary to her _'performance'_ simply washed away.

Her teeth's grip around her finger softened as she began to pant, her usually cool body starting to warm up as her breaths were let out in a small thin fog. The rolling of her hips turning into a bit more of a grind. The hand she had planted on Roy's chest had its fingers tapping and moving around her palm, as though to help set a rhythm to her movements while also allowing her to feel more of his body.

Ninian bit down once again on her finger and stifled a moan as she felt Roy buckle his hips, thrusting his length against her folds in a way that had his tip rubbing against her clit. His cool sword leaving a spark that practically set the puffed-up nub on fire.

He was close, she could feel it, and so was she. Just a little more grinding, and it would be over.

"Mo-Mother?"

Ninian's body tensed up, freezing up like a block of ice. Her eyes dead wide with a fearful look as her bangs helped to cover them up.

_'N-, no'_

Tilting her head up to see past her bangs and upwards on the bed, Ninain felt a cold sweat travel down her forehead as her face was one of complete fear at the sight of Roy's eyes, wide open as his face was one of confusion.

"Ro-Roy?"

Her voice stuttered, filled with unease and terror at being caught in this shameful act.

The two said nothing, silence occupying the room as they merely stared at each other for the longest time. Their gazes locked on the others as they each saw the other's eyes express a storm of emotions.

With one set letting a stream of tears slip through.

Roy felt concern wash over him as he witnessed his mother crying. Droplets of her tears flowing down her face and dripping on her chin to fall to his chest. Leaving wet stains on the fabric of his shirt. But he couldn't care, never mind the fact he felt his dick pressing against something cool yet warming and moist, the fact that his mother had the lower part of her dress riding up around her waist while she straddled him in the dead of night in his room.

All that concerned him was that someone he cared about was crying.

"Mother," His voice was filled with concern as he lifted his upper body up, doing his best to ignore the feeling of their sexes grinding slightly down below. Focusing on comforting the crying woman atop of him, who had now begun to sob and hunch her head down, bringing both her hands up to try and cover her face.

"What have I done," The half-manakete sobbed as her worst fears were coming true.

Roy looked at her sympathetically, still not understanding the situation, but allowed instinct to guide his actions as he wrapped his arms around his mother, ironically bringing the two in their first embrace here in Askr. It would've been a lovely moment for the two if the situation surrounding it wasn't so complex.

"Mother," Roy spoke again, now taking to gently stroking a hand through her lower hair and back in an attempt to soothe her.

Ninian continued to sob, not able to appreciate the feeling of her son's arms around her as it caused her to tense up, she wasn't worthy of his embrace, not after what she had done, "This is my fault," She muttered.

Roy gritted his teeth as he continued to hear his mother continuing to say self-deprecating remarks, his mind not able to properly form a verbal response. Doing his best to try and comfort her with the continuing gentle back-strokes of his hands.

Eventually, though, her remarks stopped, her sobs along with it, with only sniffling remaining. Roy felt her body shivering against him, not out of some sort of cold, but out of fear. It hurt him to see his Mother like this, no matter what she may have been doing. But it was clear that whatever it was, it had a profound negative impact on her that he saw her doing it.

Still, he knew that the best way to help her was to find out what she was doing, and why.

Then, he could properly talk to her.

"Mother," He spoke once more, seeing Ninain give no reply like the last few times he said it, but he felt she had heard it clear and was listening to him.

"What-what were you doing?" He asked, stopping the gentle strokes through her hair and back as he added, "What's going on? Why did you finally seek me out after all this time?"

His tone was a bit fearful and nervous, not able to help himself with the last few questions. He had wanted to speak with her for so long, but he always hesitated. But here she was, in the dead of night.

He had to know what was going on.

Ninian, for her part, was silent in response to his question, with the occasional sniffle. But Roy didn't feel the need to ask it again as he felt one of her hands thinly grip his shirt, signaling to him to just give her a few moments.

His response was to hold her a bit tighter and let her know, she could take more than a few moments.

Ninian sniffled once more, taking a deep breath before finally speaking, her voice shaky and fearful, but, determined to give Roy the answers she knew he deserved.

"You're… You're in heat," She stated as simply as she could, giving him a moment to take in the information. Not knowing how he responded as she continued to stare down at his chest and added, "The unease, unrest, I'm sure you've noticed in the past month."

Roy gulped at that information, he was in heat? That was why he felt so off this past month? He knew he was part manakete. But, to know something like that was affecting him.

Ninian allowed him to once again take in the information before continuing, "You couldn't control it, there was no way for you. And after watching you from afar, seeing how it was negatively affecting you, I decided to try and help you deal with it as discreetly as I could, by secretly coming to your room as you slept to relieve you."

Roy had to pull back from that information. Learning that it wasn't just this night, but nights that could've gone back to a month that she visited him and relieved him. He could only gaze down at her with a stunned expression.

Ninian grimaced slightly from his actions, making sure he could not see her face, as a part of her deep down hated how he moved away. And it caused her to tighten the grip on his shirt slightly.

"But-... But...Why did you feel the need to go that far?" Roy asked.

Ninian turned her head even more away at the valid question, "I...I didn't know any other way, despite having also dealt with this myself, I had a partner who could help me. But you, you didn't..."

"But still," Roy responded with a frightened tone, his breathing picking up.

Ninian gritted her teeth as her face tensed up before she all but cried out," It's my fault you had to deal with this!" Her tone louder than she wanted, surprising both her and Roy, but that didn't stop her continuing, now that she lowered her voice as it became more frantic.

"It's cause of my blood flowing through you that's causing you to have to deal with something like this! I left you! And your father so soon!"

Roy was taken aback and stunned as he heard the cracks in his mother's voice. Not able to stop her as she continued.

"I couldn't be there for you as you grew up! And despite us meeting here, I didn't think I could be who you deserved as a Mother! I couldn't bring myself to take that chance to speak to you." Roy felt his breath taken away as his Mother tilted her head up at him briefly, allowing him to see the painstaking look on her face, tears once again flowing through her eyes before she tilted her head back down, "So to see you, dealing with some that I so clearly was responsible for passing on to you. I...I felt I had to do something to help you get through it. And this was the only way I could think of how."

Roy was unable to respond as his Mother broke down sobbing once again. He didn't know what to do, what could one do when in this situation? He couldn't even properly try and embrace her. He just didn't know what to do.

"I'm a terrible mother," Ninian sobbed with self-loathing, "I've failed you in your world, and this. I don't deserve to be your mother."

But with those words, Roy knew exactly how to respond.

"Huh!?" Ninian gasped in shock as Roy's arms tightly embraced her, pressing her body close to his as he had his head right next to her. His grip shaky despite its strength that matched the determined yet nervous tone in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't say that," He begged, "Please, don't say that,"

Ninian was stunned, her breath hitching in her throat as she continued to listen to Roy.

"I love you," He declared with such honesty that it made her heart skip a beat, "I always will, even when you weren't with me back home, I always felt you watching over me, even here, I could feel it as well. I don't care what you think you've done wrong! I don't care what others may think! Cause you only did it out of love, right? So please, don't say you don't deserve to be my Mother."

A tear fell from his eye.

"Please, don't go."

Ninian was stunned as she found their situations reverse, with Roy now the one sobbing as he held on to her. While she was at a loss for words. But that didn't last long, as, like Roy before, instinct took over her, and she returned the embrace with love, gently stroking his back as he did for her not too long ago. Speaking in a soft, soothing voice.

"It's ok," She cooed, bringing a hand to the back of his head and gently gripping it as she ran her fingers through his locks, "I won't leave you, I swear it."

The two kept on embracing for after that. Not saying a word as they held onto each other. Despite all that had happened. They couldn't help but feel a bit relieved, at peace. Ever since they knew of the other's existence here in Askr, they wanted to express just how much they cared for the others. So to finally hold each other like this.

It felt like a dream come true.

One that Roy didn't seem afraid of telling her about.

"I've been having dreams," He spoke, catching his mother's attention.

She felt his grip on her back tighten, if a bit shakily, still, she let him know through her grip on his own back that she was listening.

"I saw you in them, so close, but, so far. No matter how fast I ran, no matter how much I tried to call out, it never seemed to reach you in time."

Roy's grip over her back tightened for just a moment as he finished, "I'm so glad to finally be with you." His tone broken yet filled with happiness and relief.

Ninian smiled, she didn't deserve this, part of her thought. But, she was too happy to care. And she wanted to show Roy, just how happy she was.

"Roy," She spoke in a gentle whisper, knowing that she got his attention by the way he slightly stiffened up at the call of his name, "Do you want me to dance for you?"

Roy pulled back from the embrace, looking at her with a slightly stunned gaze before smiling and responding with a happy, "Yes."

Smiling back at him, Ninian moved off of him with grace, the two slightly wincing as they realized just how long their sexes had been pressed against one another. But they ignored it, keeping their gaze solely on each other.

Removing herself from the bed, Ninian moved away to put herself in the part of the room that had the most space, letting the bottom of her lifted up dress fall down to cover her legs once again and pool around her feet. Part of her wanted to go back into the bed, to embrace Roy longer, but she wanted, no, _needed_ to do this.

With a deep breath, she reached deep inside of her mind, flicking a switch that made her forget about everything else around her, even her surroundings. As though everything but her had been encased in darkness, while she was bathed in a spotlight. With the only other spotlight, being on who she was performing for.

Roy became entranced as he watched his Mother dance. Her hips rocking while her hair swayed as she moved side to side. At points raising an arm up to extend the white veil that connected it to her other arm, flowing with her movements as the way her dress hid her feet made it look like she was floating from one part of the room to another. The fabric clinging tightly around her curves that coupled with her dancing made her seem divine in Roy's eyes.

He had heard tales of her dancing, the beauty, and skill she had in them, how his father would joke about how it was how he fell for her. So to finally see it first hand and for him no less. Roy couldn't help but give all of his attention to her.

Ninian made sure to flick her narrow-lidded eyes at her son whenever he was in view, wanting to see how he was reacting to her dance, gaining a small smile by how entranced he seemed to be. But, due to the fact he was so entranced, he didn't notice that he still had his erection, standing tall and proud, and very much in her view.

Ninian didn't know what it was, but seeing her son's cock pulsing while he gazed entranced by her made her decide on a very risky decision. Maybe it was from the fact her mind was still a bit hazy from preventing an orgasm when she was so close. Maybe it was how relaxed she was from her dancing. Or maybe she just really wished to cum properly. It was probably a combination of most of those things. But in the end, they all led her to one option.

Roy didn't realize his Mother was right in front of him until she came down on him, gracefully positioning herself on his lap as she swept her legs to one side while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his head towards her and pressing their foreheads together.

Ninian gazed towards his stunned eyes with a loving gaze.

"Roy," She spoke in a gentle yet determined tone, snapping out of his trance as she continued, "What I did before was wrong, there was no denying that. But even so, allow me to do this."

Roy's eyes widened and his body went tense as his Mother leaned her head forward, pressing her soft lips against his own, tightening her hold on his neck while pressing her body against his own. Letting him feel the softness of her breasts as they pushed against his chest, while also pinning his erection between his stomach and her thigh.

Ninian removed her lips from his own with a small smack being heard. Once again she pressed her forehead against his own and gazed into his eyes with a now shy look.

"Mo-mother," Was all Roy could get out, not knowing what to say to her actions. But, the thing was, despite knowing the intent behind it wasn't simply just motherly love, he liked it.

"Roy," She spoke once again, moving a hand from his neck down his side, trailing over his arm before reaching his hand. She grasped onto it, taking note of how the skin felt a bit rough, contrasting against her smooth skin. Yet it let off a comforting warmth that paired interestingly to cool skin he had inherited from her.

She gave it a squeeze before continuing, "Roy, I know this is wrong of me to ask, but, will you permit me to love you for the night? I know I shouldn't, but I want to give myself to you. I left you in your world, and I can't give you all the love you deserve growing up. And our time in Askr won't be forever, so, I want to show you that I love you with every fiber of my being."

Roy was stunned by her proposition, not able to respond as only silence left his lips while he stared at her with a wide-eyed gaze.

Taking his silence as what she feared, Ninian found her shy-persona surfacing, causing her to tilt her head away and say, "I know what I'm asking for is ridiculous. It's terrible of me, I just wanted to, well you also seemed hard and well..." She brought a hand to her face and covered it with it, letting out an embarrassing low squeal into her palm, "Oh what am I doing?"

However, to her surprise, Roy responded by removing the hand on her face and bringing his lips up to her own, now stunning her with a kiss as she let out a small, _"Hmm?"_ reflexively tightening her grip on his hand. But unlike him, she was able to respond in time as she returned the exchange, letting out a small moan in relief as she melted into the exchange as he embraced her.

The two eventually pulled away, face flushed red and cool mist like fog escaping their mouth as they panted lightly. A thin trail of shared spit connecting their lips from the brief exchange of their tongues before they pulled away.

"Mother," Roy spoke with a barely held together determined tone as he gazed at her, "I know. Despite it being wrong, I...I want to love you as much as I can as well."

Ninian blushed at the confession as he continued to gaze up at her with wide eyes that showed his convection. It caused the half-manakete to let out a small giggle as she smiled at him, bringing their foreheads back together as she said in a gentle tone, "It'll be our little secret, for now, we aren't just family, we are also lovers."

Giving him a quick peck on his lips, Ninian dismounted off the lap of her son as she stood by his bedside, letting him gaze at her form as she gave him a serene smile. Making sure he was watching as her hands traveled to the back of her neck. Undoing the small ties that kept her tight dress up.

Roy felt his breath hitch as he noticed the fabric loosen around her top and slump forward. Not able to even breathe as he watched his mother shimmy gracefully out of the fabric. The dress flowing down her body as it pooled around her feet along with the veil that hung around her arms.

Their Ninian stood in front of her son mostly bare. With only accessories such as the headband with a few white, thin veils attached to glow with hair, the blue sleeves around her forearms, and the collar around her neck.

The dancer blushed profoundly, she rarely revealed much of her skin to anyone. Only to those she truly cared about and trusted would have a chance to see her like this. Bringing a hand up to her chest, she tilting her head away in embarrassment as her son gazed at her.

"You're beautiful," Roy spoke, entranced by his mother's form. The skin she held looking completely free of blemishes while seeming completely smooth, the curves her dress highlighted looking even more enticing bare, the sight of her large breasts hanging freely in front of her, they looked bigger than the dress would have one think, surprising considering how tight it was. Not to mention her sex in view, a light patch of icy-hair above it while small trail glistening down her creamy white thighs as it dripped in the moonlight, even if his sense weren't all that enhanced despite his heritage, he could pick up the faintest of whiffs from her, and it was intoxicating.

"Th-...Thank you" Ninian responded with a small smile as she played with a lock of her hair as she made her way back to Roy. Moving back on the bed, she straddled his lap, positioning her knees on either side of him as she gripped both his shoulders to help balance herself, lightly pressing against the underside of his pulsing dick with her sex.

_"Ah~"_ The Mother moaned as she grinded against him lightly, performing a dance atop his lap. Presenting her fully bare body to him. Removing one of her hands from his shoulders and grabbing one of his arms, placing its hand on her slim-waist.

_"Touch me,"_ She encouraged with a small smile and tone, grinding against him with a bit more intensity to help spur him on. And doing as he was told, Roy had both his hands land on her skin, exploring her cures as he trailed his palms around. Though he hesitated when he came near her bottom and upper fleshy orbs..

"It's ok," Ninian informed him as she had her head tilted back and eyes closed, proceeding to arch her back as well to fully resent her breasts to him. She wanted, no, needed Roy to get into this as well. To flip the switch in both their minds that would fully wash away the lingering fears in their minds and allow to fully embrace this night.

She opened her eyes and shot him a small smile, conveying just how much she wanted it.

Not able to resist anymore, Roy brought both his hands to her chest and cup both her large mounds. Ninian let out a small moan as he played with them. His grip loving and gentle, exploring the marshmallow-like sacs with the curiosity of a child. Ninian biting down on her lip to stiffen a sudden moan as Roy flicked his thumb over her erect pink nipple. The ice-cold nub melting against his warm heat his hands emitted.

"Kiss them," Ninian begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head into the valley of her breasts, not even giving him a moment to respond, though he seemed fine with the order as he went on to kiss the inner parts of his Mother's breasts, causing her to shiver against him and grind more against his sex to show her gratitude.

For a month, Ninian had visited her boy, reliving him while silently pushing away her own needs. As his heat continued, her body responded, aching for his touch just as much as he did for her's. But with her lingering duties as a Mother, she had pushed it away. So to finally get the chance to tend to those needs, was something she would take the chance to do, before focusing the rest of her night on Roy.

_"Ehh~"_ Ninian moaned as one of Roy's hands traveled down to her rear, taking a nice squeeze of one of her lower cheeks. His fingers practically sinking into the dough-like flesh.

It was hard for Ninian to bear as she tightened the hold around his head while resting her head atop of him, expressing to him just how vulnerable she was to his touch. How much it pleased her with the moans and pants that left her mouth.

Roy felt himself enter a trance as he continued to play with his Mother's body, instinct guiding him as the dragon that laid with informed him how to treat another of their kind. Greatly enjoying the way she squirmed against him as the sounds that left her lips further spurred him on. The fact that his Mother was seemingly loving this was enough of a reason for him to do his best.

And he got an idea.

Ninian was withering as Roy continued to touch all around her body. Her body heat rising as her usual cool skin felt like it was thawing from Roy's touch. The blazing lion within him surfacing while the dragon further down guided him. Causing her to grind more intensely against him, leaking her juices all over his sex as the knot that had been tying for a month now was getting tighter and tighter, finally ready to be undone.

"Ahh!" The dancer yelped in surprise as she felt one of her breasts become engulfed in a moist, chilling cavern. Looking down she saw Roy sucking on her breast while his hand kneaded her other breast, looking almost like a baby as he nursed her hardened, icy-teat. Reenacting a once innocent memory of the two that was now being redone in a sinful light.

"Ro _-EHhh_ -Roy, I'm _-Ahhh_ , I'm gonna-...gonna..." Ninian stuttered as her rising voice was continuously interrupted by moans, the stimulus she was enduring becoming a bit too much for her.

"RoooOOOOYYY!" Ninian cried as she came, removing her head from her the top of his and facing it towards the sky. The knot she had in her core becoming undone, her floodgates opening as her body froze in place, cumming all over him. Her folds opening up as an exit for the rising flood that poured out. Causing Roy to shiver as he felt his dick becoming stained in an icy-cool yet pleasant fluid. But what he was most preoccupied with was the thin-streams of milk shooting from her nubs.

Roy was taken a bit aback from the sudden eruption, with the breast that he was currently not sucking having its streams of milk shoot all over his shirt, staining the fabric. But for the streams that were going into his mouth? He slurped it down. Roy downed the liquid as he instantly fell in love with the cool tastes, feeling it make his mind relax.

Eventually, Ninian came back-to, panting heavily from her orgasm as she looked back down, seeing Roy continuing to suck on one of her breasts while she saw the stains that had been created on his shirt. She blushed at seeing how much her orgasm had stained him, she was always a bit self-conscious by her milk when she came, believing that it made her look like a cow. But both her lovers had always assured them that they were fine with it. And given how Roy was happily sucking away at her milk-filled sacs, she supposed it was fitting.

Resting her head back atop his head, Ninian softly stroked the back of his hair while clinging onto him, doing her best to regain her senses so that she could properly tend to the sword that was still waiting for her as it pressed against her stomach.

"Give me a moment honey," She spoke in a tired tone, not knowing if he had heard her as he continued to receive a breastfeeding, "Just a minute and I'll take care of you."

Roy paused in his actions momentarily from her words, not liking the way she said she would take care of him, it didn't sit well with him. And finding instinct guiding him again, he took action.

Ninian yelped as she suddenly found herself on the bed, resting on her back while Roy was atop her, arms propping himself on either side of her as he gazed down at her stunned face with a determined look.

"Mother," He began, his tone was filled with such determination that it had Ninian finding herself giving her full attention to, "You've been taking care of me for so long now, so tonight, let me take care of you."

Ninian stared back at him, her eyes shaking slightly at his words. Part of her wanted to argue, but the look in his eyes, the look of a dragon, had her submitting.

Bringing her hands above her chest, she framed her breasts for him and tilted her head away, spreading her legs and allowing him full access to her folds.

Roy repositioned himself, kneeling in front of her entrance and pointing his aching cock right at it. Placing a hand on her thigh and another on to line up his tip, he looked back at his mother's blushing face, he saw her nod.

Taking a deep breath, Roy moved his hips forward, pushing the head of his dick past her slit. Causing the two to wince and let out a gasp as the walls of her icy-cavern immediately clamped down on him. The two let out long, deep, drawn-out moans as he continued to insert more and more of his member inside of her.

Ninian bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the large dick making its way inside of her passage, feeling herself being filled up marvelously as her eyes continued to shake at the fact there was still more to go. Not to mention it had been a while since her last coupling, so this was all the more intense for her.

Roy meanwhile, had to grit his teeth. His mother was tight, it was a massive challenge not to blow his load right there after all the stimulus his dick had been put through that night. But thankfully, his will was strong enough for him to endure, until every inch of his rod was inside of her.

The two let out a gasp as Roy's groin pressed against her own, signaling he was completely inside of her. Neither of the two moved, staying as still as they could in order to adjust to the overwhelming sensation.

Eventually, though, Roy's hips began to thrust in and out, setting a gentle pace for both of them. With the two panting heavily as they each gripped the sheets with a massive amount of force. Both their eyes closed as they tried to focus on not losing their minds from the pleasure they gave each other. Ninian's head on its side while her hands gripped the sheets on either side. Roy meanwhile, had it titled down, while he kept his hands by next to her sides while propping himself up, knees digging into the bed as he steadily increased the intensity of his movements.

"Ah!" Ninian began to moan her son began to thrust into her with enough force to send ripples through her passage, his dick rubbing and dragging along the sensitive skin. His rod seemingly hard as a pillar of ice yet gave off a scorching heat that was melting her insides and causing her cool walls to be coated in her slick juices. Helping him to slide in and out of her tight pussy at an increasing pace.

Roy meanwhile, was grunting as he continued to thrust in between her spread legs. Having been able to adjust enough to the pleasure to open his eyes, and grasp a view of the beautiful sight beneath him. The sigh of his mother squirming from his actions.

Her head was tossing and turning against the sheets, eyes clenched shut as her face was doing its best not to devolve into a quivering mess of pleasure that the moans that left her mouth indicated she was in. Her hands still up by her head and gripping the bed tightly, leaving her chest and more specifically, her large mounds to have nothing in their way as they bounced and jiggled enticingly on display. Their nipples still proudly erect and glistening from the milk that they had released and was stained with earlier.

And even while he was impressed with the way her flat belly flowed moved in response to his thrust while her creamy thighs helped to cushion his incoming hips with every thrust. He felt transfixed by her breasts, enamored by them. His focus was on them, finding himself sucking in a breath every time she arched her back up in response to a particularly deep thrust.

His eyes looked like those of a lion that had found its prey, while deep inside, a small, grumbling growl called out for him to respond. His blood was aching, and he licked his lips as he felt his instincts taking over.

_"Eyyhhh!?"_ Ninian practically yelped, shooting her head up and opening her eyes to view Roy leaning down his head to her chest, his lips wrapped around one of her breasts while one of his hands groped at the other. But unlike before where his actions were much more gentle, this time, they were much more aggressive. The gentle licking replaced with a loud as he sucked around her hard, while the hand that previously kneaded at her breasts was now mauling at it.

And the look on his face, that determined look, she knew it well.

This transformation from a gentle caring boy to what could only be described as a beast, his urges had taken over, and he was succumbing to his desires.

How lucky she was that it also included pleasing her.

"Ahh!" She gasped as his other hand went down to one of her legs, cupping it against one of her thighs and pushing the limb forward back towards her. Spreading her legs even more for him as hips were slamming against her folds, shaking the bed under them with their force.

The sounds of wet slaps rang across the room, coupled with the creaking of the bed and sucking of a teat ringing along with a divine moan.

Ninian's mouth couldn't help the ever-increasing volume of her voice as he continued to yelp, moan, and sometimes shrink as Roy continued to have his way with her. Somehow balancing addressing his own needs, while still tending to her own.

Looking back down at his form, Ninian stared transfixed by Roy's form, pressing down against her as he tended to her breasts while thrusting in and out of her in a way that had her start to lose her mind. Her breathing was becoming frantic, deep and quick breaths as her long drawn out moans turned into gasps.

He was taking her like she had never experienced before, and it made Ninian realize that even if he was her boy, he was also a man.

And right now, she was his woman.

She felt something switch inside her mind, causing her limbs to move before even realizing they did. Her legs wrapped around Roy's waist with her arms to his neck. Keeping their bodies close as she used leveraged to help power his thrust while also moving her hips in tandem with him.

Mother and Son continued to fuck each other. Working in tandem to gain and give the most pleasure they could. Participating in something that neither one should ever consider with the other. But they didn't care, not when it felt so good.

"Mother," Roy gasped, speaking for the first time since they had begun their shared dance, his previous intense thrust now starting to falter slightly as they were becoming too frantic to properly have a rhythm.

Ninian could tell what he was trying to say, the blood in her veins pounding along with his own to signal what was coming, and she had only one response. "Do it!"

Roy grunted, feeling her leg-lock on him tightening to prevent him from even attempting to pull out, not that it was a problem, his mind was too far gone to worry about the next sin he was about to commit. And so, digging his knees into the bed and gripping the sheets once again, he turned his hips into a blur as he went faster and deeper than he ever did before.

The force of his actions had Ninian constantly gasping as she lost her breath again and again with each thrust, feeling her walls spasming as her dam was once again ready to burst. The dragon inside of her ready to roar in tandem with the one inside of Roy.

But she wanted one last thing before that.

Roy couldn't even gasp as Ninian's hands grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his face towards her for a searing kiss, her tongue passionately parting past his lips and exploring the insides of his mouth as he did his best to respond in kind. Moaning in each other's mouths as they made-out.

And then, Roy gave one last thrust, sheathing his sword as far as he could into the scabbard of his Mother's pussy. His engorged tip pressed against her womb as it exploded with a roar, shooting rope after rope of his seed deep inside of her, coating her walls white as they spasmed and clamped down on him. Ninian's own orgasm also being triggered as a flood of her juices rushed in to mix with his own, while her walls practically milked Roy's dick to get every last drop of his cum in her as it could. Finding herself amazed at how much he had to offer, the amount he let out surpassing any orgasm she dealt with him before.

The two moaned at the feeling, their bodies locking up as their minds went momentarily white. Roy had filled his mother to the brim with his seed, had it not been for the strange rules of Askr, Ninian would've undoubtedly reared his heir like his father before him. And even though she knew she should be thankful that wouldn't be the case, a small part of her wouldn't have been that opposed to the idea.

The two shivered as they felt their mixed orgasm seep its way past Ninian's walls and through the small openings of her folds, rushing down onto the bed like a waterfall as there was just no more space to be found inside of her passage, especially with the massive dragon currently resting inside of it.

And it was still, very, very active.

Ninian moaned as she felt Roy's dick pulse inside of her, causing her walls to instinctively clamp down around it and having him groan in response. She tilted her head up to look at him, seeing him barely able to keep himself from fully letting his weight down upon her, eyes tilted towards her chest as he watched it rise and fall with deep, heavy breaths like his own.

But inside his eyes, she could see it. The spark she saw being lit before had turned into a fire, with a shadowy figure looming behind it.

Just like the one held in a cavern of ice in her own eyes.

Roy snapped out of his trance as he felt something squeeze his hands, looking towards it to find it grasped in by his mother's thin and soft fingers. The cool skin melting comfortably against his warmer flesh. Traveling up the arm he turned his attention to his face, finding her giving him a small, siren smile.

A smile that made him forget the situation they were in, and make him feel like a boy again that blushed from their mother's affection.

However, her smile transformed into a smirk as she rolled her hips slightly, causing him to wince and give a soft moan as he felt his prick being massaged by her velvet walls. Looking back towards her with some confusion. Only to see her eyes, eyes of passion.

Their night of passion has only begun.

And they planned on giving all of their love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this. This started out as a bit of a joke between me and another writer, and considering I already wrote one of Roy's moms with him already (Though in my case Lyn's more of an Aunt), I decided to go the full mile for this one. I seriously consider stopping after the blowjob and after Ninina said "Sleep well my blazing lion," But like I said, I went the extra mile, and hoo boy, did I do. Though, just before anyone gets their hopes up just cause I've done two of them so far, no, I am not doing Roy's other mommy, gonna say that right now.  
> But in any case, hope you guys enjoyed this! Don't be afraid to say what you thought!


End file.
